The Cloaked FeetLover (Harry Loves Feet) -(Repost,I Dont Own This)
by rookie.maroon
Summary: "Why did you sneak in here with your invisibility cloak, what were your true intentions?" Hermione asked. "I was looking at your feet, admiring them" Harry replied. "Hmm… why?" Hermione continued asking. "Because I have a foot fetish and your feet look really nice and sexy, especially your cute toes" Harry answered, Oh my god! I can't believe you used veritaserum on me!"


Hermione was seated on her bed at Hogwarts, she was in her pyjamas reading but she felt as if she was being watched, she kept shooting glances at her pretty recently pedicured feet, as if something was wrong with them. Her toenails were cut short and unpainted and her feet were really soft.  
She continued reading as if everything was normal.  
"Petrificus totalus!" Hermione shouted all of a sudden, waving her wand and pointing it near her feet. She heard a loud noise and could see that someone was under an invisibility cloak so she guessed it had to be Harry; she grabbed the cloak and really: it revealed Harry Potter.  
Why would Harry be sneaking up on me? Hermione asked herself, while she waited for the body-bind spell to wear off.  
A few minutes passed, she observed when Harry started moving again, and slowly got up.  
"What the hell was that for, Hermione?" Harry asked angrily, he was still feeling the after effects of the spell, some parts of his body were still numb.  
"Sorry Harry, I thought it was someone, or something, trying to attack me, but why were you sneaking up on me?" Hermione asked, while Harry sat on the floor next to her feet.  
"It was just a prank, I was trying to scare you" Harry explained, but Hermione thought that there was something else going on.  
After Harry explained, they both laughed at what had happened and Hermione took two small bottles of butterbeer from her bag, and offered one to Harry.  
"Wow, you brought butterbeer, it's the only thing I miss at Hogwarts!" Harry said enthusiastically and quickly opened the bottle and started drinking, and so did Hermione.  
"Now tell me the truth, who are you?" Hermione asked Harry, she suspected that someone had transformed into Harry with a polyjuice potion, and to make sure Harry answered the truth to every question, Hermione hat put veritaserum, a powerful truth serum, inside Harry's bottle.  
"I'm Harry!"Harry replied.  
"Why did you sneak in here with your invisibility cloak, what were your true intentions?" Hermione asked.  
"I was looking at your feet, admiring them" Harry replied.  
His eyes were glassy and his voice expressionless and monotone.  
"Hmm… why?" Hermione continued asking.  
"Because I have a foot fetish and your feet look really nice and sexy, especially your cute toes" Harry answered, still without any sign of emotion.  
"Hmm… What were you planning to do with them?" Hermione asked innocently.  
"I wanted to smell them, lick them and suck on your toes. I have dreamed about that for a long time" Harry answered.  
Then his state cleared and he was looking at Hermione in shock.  
"Oh my god! I can't believe you used veritaserum on me!" Harry nearly shouted, after the effect of the serum wore off.  
"How could you?"  
"Lick them!" Hermione commanded, lifting her foot in the air, getting it near to Harry's mouth.  
"What?" Harry asked, he thought Hermione was mocking him.  
"We both know you want to, you just told me!" Hermione said wriggling her toes near Harry's face.  
"How dare you? You used veritaserum to prank me and now you're mocking me! Enough is en…" Harry was interrupted by Hermione's big toe that made its way into his mouth without a warning.  
Harry didn't hesitate long, he tasted Hermione's big toe and used his tongue to lick her toe while it was in his mouth.  
"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face, while Harry sucked on her big toe and looked at her with big, round eyes.  
"You really let me do this? You really want me to worship your feet, or are you just mocking me?" Harry asked, removing her big toe off his mouth.  
"Of course, I'm not mocking you, I really want you to worship my feet, and you could've just asked, instead of sneaking around me under an invisibility cloak," Hermione replied pushing her big toe back into Harry's mouth again.  
Harry continued sucking on Hermione's big toe, not believing what he just heard.  
Hermione pushed her toe back and forth, Harry was loving it, Hermione's toes tasted even better than what he had fantasized.  
"Hmm…I could get used to this!" Hermione moaned while Harry sucked on her toe.  
"I hope your loving this as much as I am" Harry mumbled moving on to the next toe, he licked and sucked every single toe one by one while Hermione moaned with pleasure.  
"You're really good at this, I wish you had told me about your fetish way before" Hermione said while she had all her five toes sucked at the same time inside Harry's mouth.  
"If I knew you would react this way, I would've told you about it the day we first met" Harry replied moving on to the sole, he licked Hermione's sole all over soaking it in saliva.  
"Hmm…your feet taste so good,"Harry moaned while continuing to lick her sole.  
"Thank you! I love the way you're hot tongue slides on them,"Hermione sighed.  
"Lick between my toes!" Hermione then ordered, and Harry laced his tongue between her big toe and the other toe and started licking between them.  
Harry slid her tongue between every toe, causing Hermione to moan.  
"Hmm…Wow this felt good, we have to repeat it some other time!" Harry said after she finished worshipping both of Hermione's feet.  
"Absolutely! I don't mind having my feet worshiped every day" Hermione replied happily.  
"Aren't you going to give them a good night kiss?" Hermione teased, wriggling her toes, and Harry kissed them good night.

After he was done worshipping Hermione's feet Harry went to bed to get some sleep because tomorrow would be a great day, he was planning on worshiping Luna Lovegood's feet, while he was laying down on his bed he kept trying to figure out the perfect way to worship Luna's feet without being spotted.  
Harry eventually fell asleep and the next morning, he woke up really excited. He went to class and after he finished his homeworks, he waited until evening. At bed time he took his invisibility cloak and headed to meet Luna who he found already sleeping in her room, which was nice because that way Harry could worship her while she slept.  
Luna was under the bed sheets, and the hardest part would be to get his face near them, but luckily for Harry, when he approached Luna, she moved uncovering her right foot which made it possible for Harry to start.  
He approached Luna's right foot, covering his face and her foot with the cloak so that nobody saw what he was doing. Harry started kissing Luna's sole gently so that she wouldn't wake up.  
Harry could smell the aroma of Luna's feet, it wasn't bad, they smelled nice and that turned Harry on so he increased the pace kissing Luna's feet faster and with more enthusiasm.  
Harry than tried licking Luna's sole, he licked and looked up to see if Luna was awake or asleep, but luckily for Harry she was still sleeping and Harry went on, after a few licks he increased the pace and started licking enthusiastically.  
Her feet are so tasty! Harry thought, while he licked up and down her sole, leaving it soaked with his hot saliva.  
"Hmm…please continue don't stop..." Luna moaned while Harry sucked on her toes, and for a moment Harry thought that he had been caught but apparently Luna was moaning in her sleep, so he continued sucking her sexy toes.  
Harry was so eager to worship Luna's left foot that he no longer feared to be caught, he took Luna's covered left foot, took it from under the sheets and worshipped it too.  
"Thanks Harry..." Luna murmured wriggling her toes.  
But ... how could she have found out it was him if she was sleeping, and even if she was awake, he was still under the invisibility cloak!  
Harry was afraid of getting caught in the end, so he withdrew from her feet and left Luna alone without making any noise.

Harry woke up the next day and headed to the Great Hall to lunch with his friends. Luna came to talk to him, Harry tried to act normal, but it was difficult due to what had happened last night.  
"Hi Harry! We need to talk" Luna greeted Harry and dragged him out of the hall to a place where they had more privacy.  
"I loved what you did last night, you were really good" Luna said, and Harry nearly blushed.  
"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about" Harry replied, making his best not to tell the truth.  
"You don't need to act all defensive, and you don't need to lie, Hermione told me everything, and last night I was kinda expecting you, I mean I was hoping you'd come," Luna replied.  
Harry didn't know what to say so he decided to tell the truth, he admitted his love for women feet to her.  
"See, that wasn't too difficult was it? It's alright I won't tell anybody this could be our little secret, I mean ours because Hermione is also included and she told me that she wants to repeat the experience soon" Luna replied dreamily.  
"Really?" Harry asked with a smile on his face, that showed how eager he was to worship Hermione's feet again.  
"Yes, and so am I!" Luna answered happily.  
"Damn! It sucks to be on this school, if I we were at my house I could lock the door of my bedroom for some privacy but here we can have none of that" Harry protested.  
"Says who?" Luna asked.  
"What? Do you know of any place in the school where we can be in private?" Harry asked.  
"Of course! Don't you remember the room of requirements?" Luna asked.  
"Oh yeah! Of course, you're right! Great idea!" Harry replied, beaming. "So…What do you say if the three of us meet there at midnight, I will be waiting with Hermione in the room, and all you have to think of when you are near the room is the word lust."  
"Lust? And you're sure we will end up at the same place together?" Luna asked.  
"Yeah of course, it reacts that way, to our wishes, just show up at midnight and think of that word when you go near it" Harry explained.  
"Ok! I'll see you there!" And with that said Luna left, and so did Harry, he went to the potions class, to which he was already late.

At midnight, cautiously without making any noise, he left his dormitory and headed to the room of requirements where he would meet the girls.  
"Lust" he thought as he walked near the room of requirement's door, he opened the revealing door and when he entered, he was amazed to see what was going on inside, it was something like he had never seen before, something beyond his wildest imagination.  
The room was like a television studio, it was huge and as he walked in he realized it had various set-like scenarios.  
The first scenario Harry entered was an office, where he met Hermione and Luna who were both wearing an office outfit with some nice dress shoes that showed off their beautiful feet. By looking at their feet Harry noticed that they were both heavily sweating down there, that's how he liked it the most.  
Judging by their outfits and the way they acted Harry realized that the girls wanted to do some role playing, Harry didn't know what to say so he just headed toward them hoping to get a hint of what he should or shouldn't do.  
"Hi Harry, take a seat!" Hermione said, who judging by her outfit, was supposedly the boss, because Luna was dressed as a secretary, and was just helping Hermione.  
"Hi" Harry replied, taking a seat as Hermione requested. "How yo you came up with this idea?"  
"I dunno, it just popped into my head! What do you think?"  
"It's great, I really like it! " Harry replied eagerly. "So, what are we going to do now?"  
"You wanted to apply for the job of secretary, isn't that right?" Hermione asked, sounding like someone who was in charge, she really had a talent for acting.  
"Yes!" Harry said trying to play their game, and while Hermione was interviewing Harry, Luna was outside of the office on the reception pretending to be a secretary.  
"Are you experienced in the area?" Hermione asked, making an effort to make the game more realistic.  
"Yes I have worked in this area for a long time" Harry answered, while Hermione wrote her notes.  
"So you're completely comfortable with this environment, you know how to use a photocopy machine, and work with a computer?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, I am very hardworking and competent" Harry answered.  
"I see… do you have any children, cause you know children can be a burden, I want to be able to contact you at anytime and I don't tolerate any of my staff to arrive late to work" Hermione stated.  
"No I have no children, and I never arrive late nor miss a day of work only in case of a life and death situation" Harry replied.  
"I see… I have to decide between the both of you, I was going to fire my current secretary and hire you but I am deciding on giving her a last chance to make it up to me. So… Have you ever worshipped feet before?" Hermione asked adding her last notes on her notebook, and putting her high heeled feet on the table.  
"Yeah, I'm into feet!" Harry answered.  
"Good, so you don't mind worshipping my feet?" Hermione asked.  
"No, In fact I would love to" Harry replied.  
"I'm glad to hear that" Hermione picked up the phone and called Luna, her current secretary, who entered the office.  
"How can I help?" Luna asked her boss.  
"Well… as you know due to your recent behavior I was going to fire you but then I thought of a way you could keep your job, but for that you will have to compete with Harry here" Hermione explained.  
"Okay… so what will I have to do? I'll do anything to keep this job" Luna asked pretending to be curious.  
"Both of you will have to exclusively worship my feet, and the one that does it better gets the job" Hermione explained.  
Harry and Luna were excited, Harry was excited because he loved to worship feet and although he was loving this role play he couldn't wait any longer to get Hermione's feet inside his mouth, and Luna was excited because it was new for her, she had never worshipped feet before.  
"So… what are you waiting for?" Hermione asked, impatiently, clapping her heels together.  
Luna pulled a chair and sat near Harry, and Harry took off Hermione's shoe which completely revealed her soft sexy foot, and Luna did the same to Hermione's left foot, while Hermione just sat in the chair writing on her notebook and enjoying the work of her office employees.  
While Harry started by sniffing Hermione's foot for some minutes, Luna went straight for the main thing, licking all over Hermione's foot, it was Luna's first time so she didn't have any practice and wasn't as much into it as Harry, so she worshipped it very sloppily and fast not getting the chance to taste it and appreciate it.  
On the other hand Harry loved it, and he wanted to worship Hermione's feet with every sense of his body, with his eyes admiring how beautiful and sexy her feet were, with his nose to smell her scent, with his hands to feel their smoothness and with his mouth to taste them.  
While Luna had already covered Hermione's left sole in saliva, Harry had only finished kissing it and had now started slowly licking between Hermione's toes by placing and sliding his tongue between them savoring every moment of it. When he reached the big toe he wrapped his lips and tongue around it and sucked it, then he licked again between every toes and sucked on them one by one.  
Luna started licking the tops of Hermione's feet covering them in saliva, and on the other foot Harry had now started licking Hermione's tasty and clean soft soles, by giving her long juicy licks he soon covered Hermione's sole with saliva.  
Both were feeling submitted to Hermione, they were not only feeling submitted, they were developing a crush on her feet somehow.  
"Hmm…you two are doing great," Hermione moaned as Luna sucked on her toes and Harry licked the tops of her feet.  
Hermione was also experiencing another feeling due to the pleasure she was accumulating, she felt like doing things she would never even consider if she was sober.  
"I'd love to see you both make out" Hermione said, as they finished worshipping her feet.  
Luna and Harry stared at each other hesitating, but they were so turned on and in love with Hermione that they immediately approached and her lips touched, Harry then stuck his tongue in Luna's mouth searching for her tongue and when they met they both danced inside both of their mouths exploring each other, they repeatedly kissed.  
"Hmm…that's so hot, I think you should all try it, it's your turn Luna" Hermione said, changing seats with Luna who would be getting her pretty feet worshipped now, Hermione sat on Luna's chair and started kissing Harry, and they both kissed for a while, they exchanged their hot saliva, and while they tasted each other's saliva Luna started taking her shoes off.  
Hermione and Harry both focused their attention to Luna's feet and they both exclusively worshipped Luna's feet causing her to moan and to get even more turned on, Luna's feet were now covered in saliva, and it was time for Harry to get his feet worshipped, so Harry and Luna changed seats.  
Hermione and Luna started taking off Harry's shoes revealing his somewhat hairy feet, he had cut short his nails the day before.  
They both started by licking between Harry's toes, than wrapping their lips around each toe, they sucked on them one by one and they loved the way his toes tasted, than they started licking his soles and eventually the tops of his feet.  
After they had finished worshipping Harry's feet, they all kissed simultaneously, they gave a long wet, sloppy and juicy kiss, than they went to the bedroom where they had sex.

Yesterday Harry worshipped and was worshipped by two gorgeous witches Luna and Hermione, it was the most pleasurable experience he had ever experienced, and while he ate his lunch and fantasized about what happened yesterday, remembering every bit of pleasure he felt, he was so focused in those memories that he could still taste their feet, and in the meanwhile Cho Chang approached him.  
"Hi Harry, how are you doing?"Cho asked him.  
"Fine" Harry replied.  
It was unusual for Cho to approach Harry, they weren't together anymore, they barely even talked to each other.  
Why this approach all of a sudden? Harry asked himself, while Cho ate her food and stared at him.  
"I think I should warn you… do you know what all the girls are saying about you?" Cho asked Harry.  
"No I don't" Harry lied, because he knew what was coming.  
"They're saying you like to worship women feet" Cho shyly replied.  
"And..."Harry replied, making it sound like there was no problem with it.  
"Do you?" Cho asked intrigued with Harry's reaction.  
"Yeah!" Harry replied making it sound casual, he was trying to give the impression that he wasn't affected by other people knowing it.  
"And…you're ok with it?" Cho asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Harry replied.  
"Of course you should be ok with it, I've got no problem, I just thought you weren't aware they all knew" Cho replied.  
"Of course I'm aware, I've already worshipped Luna's and Hermione's feet twice" Harry replied.  
"Really?" Cho asked, raising another eyebrow.  
"Yeah" Harry answered.  
After this conversation, they both went to class, and later that night Cho popped into the Gryfindor's dormitory, with some summer sandals which revealed her sexy tanned neatly pedicured feet, but she didn't go there to talk to Harry, she went there to talk to some of her friends she had in Gryffindor, although her true objective was to tease Harry, to make Harry want to worship her feet too, that's why she painted her nails red today, she wanted to make Harry beg her to lick her feet, because Cho wanted to have her feet worshipped so badly but she didn't have the courage by herself to ask Harry for that.  
Everything worked like Cho had planned, she noticed that Harry was constantly staring at her feet while she was chatting with her friends, admiring their beauty, Cho's arches, heels and red painted toes.  
Harry couldn't resist any longer, so he decided to approach Cho.  
"Hi, can I have a word with you in private?" Harry asked Cho.  
"Yeah sure!" Cho answered, saying goodbye to all of her friends.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Cho asked Harry, while they walked around the Hogwarts castle.  
"Hmm" Harry hesitated.  
"What?" Cho asked.  
"Do you want a foot massage?" Harry shyly asked fearing Cho's reaction.  
"Yeah, why not?" Cho smiled, and Harry thought about the word lust as they walked by the room of requirements, revealing the secret door in front of them.  
"Hum…the room of requirements, I wonder what is behind those doors" Cho asked still with a smile on her face.  
"You won't believe it until you see it!" Harry said pushing the door open.  
"Wow" Cho said as they walked in the room.  
"I told you, you'd be amazed. Harry smiled showing Cho the various places in the room, from the kitchen to the office, living room etc.  
"Where shall I seat for you to give me the massage?" Cho asked.  
"It depends, do you want just a massage or do you want me to worship your feet?" Harry asked.  
"I want you to worship them!" Cho said lifting her barefoot and wriggling her toes.  
"So I would recommend the kitchen" Harry replied, and they both headed to the kitchen.  
"Really? Why in the kitchen? The kitchen doesn't seem to be that comfortable" Cho replied.  
"You will soon figure out why, but for now sit there near the sink and let me worship those beautiful feet of yours" Harry replied.  
"Hmm…I like that" Cho said, sitting near the sink.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Your attitude! Who would have thought you were into that sort of thing" Cho giggled, and Harry knelt and started smelling her feet.  
"Hmm…nice they smell good, I see you didn't wash them today, I like them dirty" Harry said.  
"Mine are always a little grimy, and now that I know you like them like this I will keep it that way" Cho replied while Harry rubbed his face on her feet, feeling their smoothness.  
"It's good to know that" Harry replied while he kissed the tops of Cho's feet, starting with normal kisses, then changed over to slobbering kisses.  
"Hmm…that feels good!" Cho moaned while Harry kissed the tops of her sexy feet.  
"Your feet taste good!" Harry said licking his lips.  
"What about the soles?" Cho asked, while Harry started licking the tops of her feet.  
"I'll have to change position, it's impossible to lick them like this, you stay where you are" Harry said.  
He laid on the kitchen floor and placed his face under Cho's soles.  
"Good idea" Cho said gently rubbing her soles on Harry's upturned face.  
"Hmm…this feels good, now let them rest on my face."  
Cho did as Harry asked and Harry felt Cho's cold soles and smelled them.  
After having kissed Cho's soles for a long time, Harry started licking them, until he covered them in saliva.  
"Hmm…wow this is so wonderful" Cho moaned while Harry finished licking her soles.  
"And this was just the beginning" Harry replied standing up and heading for the fridge, where he was looking for something.  
"What are you searching for?" Cho asked.  
"Aha! I found it!" Harry said enthusiastically, holding a can of whipped cream.  
"Are you going to do what I think?" Cho asked.  
Harry gave her the whipped cream and knelt again.  
"Aren't you going to use this?" Cho asked, uncertainly holding the can.  
"Yeah but first I want to suck your toes!" Harry replied and started sucking on them one by one, getting them all wet, while Cho moaned uncontrollably.  
"Pass me the cream" Harry said, Cho gave him the cream and then Harry sprayed all over the tops of Cho's feet.  
He licked the cream off Cho's top feet, than sprayed it on all the different areas of her feet, on her soles and toes, before he licked it all up, while Cho kept moaning with pleasure.  
"Hmm…we sure have to do this more often!" Cho said.  
"If it depends on me, I'll do this every day" Harry said, lapping up a bit of cream from between her toes which made Cho giggle.  
"Now my feet are all dirty, I need to clean them" Cho said putting her feet on the sink.  
"No. Let me do that for you" Harry said approaching Cho's feet. He started massaging and at the same time cleaning them with his tongue until the very last bit of cream was gone, then he kissed them one more time.  
After Harry was finished with Cho's feet, they promised each other that they would do this again.  
They both parted separate ways and went for their respective dormitory.

After worshipping Cho's feet, Harry woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast and went for potions class where he learned about the obcessivus potion, a very powerful potion capable of making someone obsessed about something for the rest of their lives. The reason this potion was rarely used was because it was illegal and the ingredients were rare and hard to find, only the potions teachers knew where to get them and the school only taught their students how to brew the antidote, for educational purposes.  
After class, while all the students left the room, Lavender Brown talked to Professor Snape, and Harry knew that there was something wrong.  
It looked suspicious because Lavender was usually the first to leave and today she remained in class, so Harry used one of those magical ears from Fred and George to eavesdrop, and he didn't like what he was hearing. Professor Snape was telling her that he had all the ingredients to make the potion in his private cabinet.  
"Why would Snape tell her such a thing?" Harry asked himself while he saw Lavender leaving the room with a satisfied smile on her face.  
"Hi Harry, could you please tell Ron that I'll be waiting for him tomorrow in the three broomsticks at 4 p.m.?"  
"Sure" Harry replied.  
"Thanks" Lavender said brightly as she strode down the hall.  
"So that's what you're planning… but there is no way I will let you do what you have in mind" Harry thought, while he headed to Hogsmeade where he meant to meet Ginny, they had a date.  
Harry didn't mention a word to Ron about the theory he had about what Lavender intended to do to Ron, he wanted his date with Ginny to be special and he didn't want to put more problems in his head, he personally wanted to deal with Lavender himself.  
After their date Ginny went back to the castle and he started making all the arrangements he needed for his plan to work, than he went to sleep early, he needed to rest because the slightest mistake in his plan would lead to dangerous consequences.

The next day at 3 p.m. Lavender was waiting impatiently for Ron to arrive at the three broomsticks. By slipping a few drops of veritaserum into Snape's drink, which wasn't easy to accomplish, she made him tell her where she could get all the ingredients to brew the obcessivus potion, then she stole them from his cabinet and prepped the potion, which she wanted Ron to drink to make him fall in love with her. While she was waiting for him she looked around the pub to see if there was any familiar face, and she saw Harry sitting there all by himself so she decided to approach him.  
"Hi Harry, what are you doing here all alone?" Lavender asked.  
"I'm waiting for Ginny" Harry replied.  
"Oh, I see… Did you tell Ron to meet me here?" Lavender asked.  
"Yeah, he was getting all dressed up, he even asked me for some advice on what to wear" Harry replied.  
"Really?" Lavender asked surprised.  
"Yeah! You know, when men have a date with an attractive girl they can take more time than girls to get ready" Harry stated matter-of-factly.  
"I guess ..." Lavender said, blushing at the compliment. "So ... as long as our dates aren't showing up, let's have something to drink."  
"Bring a jug of Butterbeer please!" Harry told the waitress.  
"You like butterbeer don't you?" he asked Lavender, and Lavender nodded in approval. The waitress placed the jug on the table and they filled their glasses.

Harry had asked Rosmerta, who worked at the pub, to serve them that exact jug of Butterbeer, because yesterday, using his invisibility cloak, Harry broke into Snape's cabinet, and got the necessary ingredients to brew the obcessivus potion, just a few minutes after Lavender did.  
Later that night, Harry had poured some of the potion into that jug, his plan was to make Lavender obsessed with him, Hermione, Luna and Cho instead of Ron. He wanted to teach Lavender a lesson not to mess around with other people's feelings.

"He is really taking too long!" Lavender complained while she took a sip from her butterbeer.  
"I'm sure they will arrive any minute" Harry assured her and drank the beer, which he only did because he had the antidote with him.

Although the obcessivus potion would only take effect precisely one hour after drinking it, the antidote would have to be taken not later than half an hour after drinking the potion, so Harry needed an excuse to leave within the next thirty minutes or so, or else he would also become completely obsessed with his friends. He wanted to wait for the very last moment so he didn't need an excuse why he wasn't drinking anymore.  
Twenty minutes after they had started drinking the beer, Cho and Luna showed up but they weren't supposed to, this would just interfere with Harry's plan.

"Hey! Can we join you two?" Luna and Cho asked and they both took a seat and chattered away. Harry was too nervous and said nothing. He was so worried about not forgetting to drink the antidote in time, he almost forgot that it was in a small viol in his robes and nobody but Harry and Lavender could see him drink it or he would be screwed.

"I need to use the bathroom!" Harry said, and quickly left the table, but he stopped when he saw Ron and Hermione enter the bar, and his main objective now was not to let Lavender ruin it all between him, Hermione and the other girls, so he went back to the table risking it all to stop Ron from dinking anything. He checked his watch. There were now only five minutes left for him to take the antidote, if he didn't drink it by then he would be forever obsessed with his friends.

"Finally he's here! Hey, over here, Won-Won!" Lavender called Ron who came to the table with Hermione, and although she saw him hanging out with Hermione, she didn't care because after making Ron drink the potion he would be forever hers just like she desired.  
"Bring another jug please!" Lavender told her friend Parvati Patil who worked there at the three broomsticks. Parvati poured a bottle of obcessivus potion into the butterbeer jug just like Lavender had asked her yesterday, although Lavender's original plan didn't include getting everyone obsessed by her, she didn't care if everyone drank it as long as Ron did.  
"What? It's empty already?" Harry asked in surprise, worried because he had gotten distracted thinking about how to drink the antidote without getting noticed, and only now he realized that everyone had drunk from the butterbeer jug except for Ron, because Hermione drank the last of it.

What am I going to do now? If I tell them that I poured the obcessivus potion in the jug, they would all kill me! There would probably be enough time for them to take the antidote, but to brew enough for all of them, I would need ingredients, which I would have to ask Snape but he mustn't know that I made the potion, because if he did I would be expelled for sure...  
Harry was troubling himself while everyone else was chatting cheerfully around the table.

Parvati brought the second jug placing it on the hard wooden table, and Harry was now even more worried, he had to stop Ron from drinking it at all costs. He thought of "accidently" breaking the jar, but Parvati filled up every single of their glasses which made it harder for Harry, he couldn't just break all the glasses by accident.  
While they all talked happily about future projects and dreams Harry figured that his time to drink the antidote was up and that now he couldn't do anything to stop the effect on him so he focused entirely on Ron, who was still in time to save. He also figured that the second jar which Parvati brought must've been filled with potion to become obsessed with Lavender, and he would like to also save his other friends so he tried to save Ron first.

The cups were filled with beer, and the jug was empty and Harry had a great idea to stop Ron from drinking it, he proposed a toast, and they all raised their glasses wishing for prosperity and for their dreams to come true.  
When Ron was about to wrap his lips around his glass to take a sip of the beer, when he was really about to drink it, Harry fell, knocking him on the floor, and the cup flew through the air and broke as it landed on the floor, neither Ron nor Harry got hurt, but Harry got what he wanted.  
"Hey Ron, you didn't get to drink, here you can drink this one!" Lavender said offering her glass to Ron.  
"No thanks, it's probably warm already. I want a fresh one!" Ron shouted, asking the waitress to give him some more.  
Nothing ended like neither of them had planned, the happy expression on Harry's face was transformed into a fear expression, and Lavender's turned into an angry expression.

After one more hour the bar closed and they all parted ways, Ron went on a date with Hermione, Cho continued hanging around with Luna, and Harry and Lavender were the only ones that returned to the castle. It was getting dark and the stars were shining above them. On their way back neither of them spoke a word.

"So…do you have any plans for tonight?" Lavender asked Harry, the effects of his obcessivus potion were kicking in.  
"No. Do you want to hang out with me? Have some ... fun?"  
He started to feel aroused just by the sight of her, the potion which was originally meant for Ron, was slowly taking over his mind and hormones.  
"Yeah, sure!" Lavender answered excitedly and grabbed his arm.  
"Great! C'mon then, I want to show you something!" Harry said, leading Lavender to the room of requirements where he thought of the word lust and entered the door that emerged from the wall.

Holding Lavender's hand, Harry quickly dragged her over to the king-sized bed, they stumbled in the nicely decorated bedroom and without asking for permission or even hesitating Lavender kissed Harry hard on the lips, and waited for his reaction.  
I guess the potion is really powerful!, Harry thought while he kissed Lavender back, after their lips met a few times, their mouths opened slightly allowing their tongues to play with each other. They kissed passionately, loosing track of time and reality, at that moment nothing else mattered, they belonged to each other. Lavender shamelessly shoved her tongue into his mouth and twirled it around until he found his tongue and played with it. It was the first time someone kissed him like that. It was incredible. There was something animalistic and primitive about her that he liked very much.

"Wow, I never thought this would feel so good" Harry said, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily.  
"Neither did I. Now shut up and shove your tongue into my mouth!" Lavender grabbed his shirt and continued to french kiss Harry.  
They were both sinking into the kiss, and as their tongues duelled with each other, their hands moved all around each other's bodies, touching everywhere.

After they made out for five minutes Harry asked Lavender if she wanted to have her feet worshipped to which she said yes.  
Harry took her boots and socks off to reveal Lavender's beautiful pedicured feet.  
Harry started by massaging them which helped Lavender relax, making her feel even more comfortable as Harry gently rubbed her feet pressing on every spot.

"Hmm…this feels nice" Lavender moaned, while Harry kneaded her soft flesh.  
"Wait till I get them inside my mouth" Harry teased, finishing the massage and moving on to the kissing. He kissed Lavender's feet all over giving them the love they deserved. Harry started licking Lavender's feet, he licked them all over soaking them in saliva, then sucked on her toes causing Lavender to moan with pleasure.

"Hmm…this is awesome, don't stop" Lavender moaned, while Harry licked between her toes.  
"Your feet taste good!" he replied, wrapping his lips around her toes and sucking on them.  
"What would you say if Luna, Cho, and Hermione joined us?" Harry asked casually after he was finished worshipping her feet.  
"I think it would be great!" Lavender replied and pulled Harry on top of her on the bed where they kissed passionately.  
They ended up having some intense and passionate sex before they finally fell asleep.


End file.
